


The Secret Career of David Silva

by footballsmuts



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City, Prostitution, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballsmuts/pseuds/footballsmuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from being a successful footballer, David Silva has another secret career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Career of David Silva

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a pwp collection of slutty!David with various pairings (don't judge me!)   
> Pairings will be added as it's updated.
> 
> Please suggest pairings/prompts/kinks in the comment below or in <http://footballsmuts.tumblr.com/ask>
> 
> **Disclaimer: this story is only a fantasy and has nothing to do with the person depicted.**

The red rope tangles beautifully on David's skin, slithering from his neck, down to his naked body and limbs. His arms are tied behind his back, with the ropes connected with the one in his neck, forcing him to tilt up his head lest he suffocates.

Joe watches him from the sofa, admiring his own craft. His eyes are dark with lust, and his hands strokes his own cock leisurely. "You're so beautiful, David," he whispered. "So beautiful."

David's arms are getting a bit tired, and as he relaxes his arms, the ropes pulls his neck back, and his lips part as he gasps for air. Joe marvels at the sight and strokes faster. He cums just a moment later.

After catching his breath, Joe cleans himself up, then walks toward David to untie the ropes. He kisses each of the mark that it left, paying special attention to his neck. After David is completely free from the ropes, he pulls him into a hug.

"Thanks for doing this for me," the goalkeeper said softly, as if it is a secret only David can hear. And in some way, it is.

"It's okay," David smiles and hugs him back.

Later on that night, David plays with the diamond bracelet that Joe gave him. He muses that he could retire from football now and still gets a stream of income, more than his wages in Manchester City.

He puts the bracelet back into its box.

But no, he loves football too much. It's just that, he has a certain... needs he must fulfil. He gets off on trading sex for rewards.

He gets off on being a prostitute.

And with the football world still rife with homophobia, his business is going great. Many gay players who just need to get off become his clients, knowing that he won't sell their secret to cheap tabloids. Many others seek him to do things that their partner don't want to do, or even to spice up their marriage by having a threesome.

His work phone rings. Another job is coming. It's Kun.

Kun is on fire. He's been banging in goals for fun, and he has tons of excess energy to get rid. With his singer girlfriend busy in Argentina, Kun turns to David to let off some steam.

"David," Kun greets him with a hug. And with hands slipping underneath his shirt and lifting it up.

"Get it off," he grins as he takes the shirt off David. The Spaniard sees a porn playing on the tv. He's been waiting for David's visit, it seems.

"Not even a hello first?" David's fingers play with the rim of his pants, teasing him.

"Hello, David." Kun says before attacking his mouth with kisses. David rolls his eyes. With Kun, it's always pretty straightforward and they soon head off to the bedroom, naked.

David goes to the bed and lies on his back, just the way Kun likes it. The Argentinian slips a finger inside him and finds that it's already wet. "You've prepare yourself?" he asks.

"Like what you want, right?" David spreads out his legs, smiling.

"Right," Kun strokes his half-hard cock as he stretches open David's hole, making David moans in pleasure. In no time Kun is fully hard, and he lines his cock against David's hole.

Slowly, Kun enters him, and David bites his lips, feeling the pain of the burning feeling, and at the same time the nice feeling of being filled.

Kun moves slowly, massaging David's prostate along the way. David bucks forward, trying to draw him deeper.

"What is this," Kun's hand traces the reddish mark on David's body. "Joe's been playing with you again?" David, drowning in pleasure, is only half aware of what he's asking. "Uh, yeah," he answered. Kun slightly frowns, a pang of jealousy crosses his face. "I don't like it," he nibbles at the marks, covering it with his own.

David's breath hitches from the pain as he gets even more aroused. "Bite stronger," he says huskily to Kun. His friend smiles, knowing what a pain slut David is.

Kun complies and bites stronger, then thrusts faster. David jerks himself off, and when Kun bites just a bit too hard on David's nipple, the Spaniard comes.

Kun continues to thrust into him, and without waiting too long, comes inside him.

Throughout the night, they have sex several more times before falling asleep. In the morning, David collects his clothes when he finds his personal phone ringing.

The caller id shows that it's Edin.

"Hey," Edin says. "it's Sunday, do you want to go out with me today?"

"Not today," David says as he puts on his pants, "Sergio just fucked me three times and I'm sore all over."

"Oh," Edin is silent for a bit. "Is it... Work?"

"Yeah," David answers and he can feel a bit of relief from the other end.

"Can I still come and hang around your home?"

"...Sure."

"I'll see you at noon," and Edin hangs up.

David stares at the phone screen. Seems like he just got a date for today. He sighs and tap the phone lightly into his forehead. He should have said no.

It's not like he doesn't like Edin, it's just that Edin once has said blatantly to him, that he wants to be David's lover, and he doesn't want to share David with anyone.

The spaniard has refused, but Edin doesn't want give up and now they're in this kind-of-not-really relationship.

David doesn't want to give Edin false hope, yet he genuinely enjoys their time together.

"Well," he puts his shirt on. "One thing at a time," David says to himself as he walks out of Kun's house.


End file.
